


Loss

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: A Thousand Stars [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, M/M, Odyssey AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Loss comes in many forms. But no matter what it is one looses, it fills your heart with emptiness. Loss can be grieved, but to some it can be a set back.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of works about the obstacles Ordinal Kayn faces during his quest for power. It goes into detail about his past, present, and wishes for the future. Will cover a variety of topics including his relationship to Emperor Jarvan, his Master Zed, and many more. All drabbles were originally posted on highordinal.tumblr.com

Kayn was ordered to scout out a planet outside the empire’s influence, for rumors of a mass Ora deposit that laid within its rocky surface. It was a wasteland of a planet, nothing but jagged mountains, dry sand, and the radiant sun beating down upon their backs. His troops trudged through the desert, eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. He could hear the low groans of exhaustion from his troops, a sound that not only pained his heart but his pride as their Ordinal. He turned back to his men, offering up some encouraging words to keep their morale high. It seemed to work, as they all perked up and pushed against the heat.

To his surprise, it didn’t take much longer to find what they were looking for. He grinned. Not only would this boost his mens spirits, but it ensured that they’d get off this planet faster with their mission completed. There was no better feeling than that.

They approached the source; a massive hole in the ground that led down into a cavern of some sorts. It was not, however, all that deep since they could see the luminous glow of the Ora inside. Kayn halted his men, ordering them to circle around the opening and wait for his signal to enter. He descended into the rocky depths first, wanting to make sure it was safe before having any of his men within. He slid down the rocky curve, balancing himself as he reached the bottom. He scanned the cavern with wide eyes. It was truly a sight to behold- a large river of Ora, about ten feet wide, flowed through the room.

The cave was not too big, about the size of the communal space within his ship. Nevertheless, the Ora flowed slowly from one end of the room to the other, seeming to dive under its walls to continue elsewhere. He stepped closer until he stood before the expanse of liquid gold. He marveled at its beauty and got down on one knee. As he extended his arm towards the Ora, he froze.

He picked up a strange sound; but before he could jump back, a long black and purple tendril breached the golden waters, wrapping onto his wrist. Kayn resisted, but the creatures strength outweighed his own and he was pulled in. He entered the Ora with a low sploshing noise, the viscous liquid enveloping him as he was dragged further down. Everything around him felt strangely warm, but when he opened his eyes, he felt a shiver run down his spine. He stared face to face with a bony creature. It was humanoid in figure, yet the skin was tight against its bones and there were eyes littering it’s body. Nine tentacles sprouted from its back, which were covered in tiny purple spikes that seemed soft to the touch.

The creature smiled, showcasing it’s rows of sharpened teeth before opening his maw, snapping it over the left of the Ordinals face. Kayn cried out in pain, whatever air he had left escaping his lungs as he struggled to free himself from the monstrosities grasp. He wrapped his hands around the creature’s jaw and pried it open with all the strength he could muster. He watched as his blood mixed with the golden substance around him, and with a frown he reached for the pistol at his side all while trying to prevent this monster from clamping its jaws around him once more.

After that it went quick. The creature attempted to wrap more of its tendrils around him, but before it could he quickly raised the pistol, pressing it against the creatures head before pulling the trigger. The creature went slack in his grip, secreting a dark brown substance that melded with the Ora. Kayn swam up towards the surface, feeling the Ora coursing into his lungs. He swam and swam, thinking he made it only to find out he was not even close. He felt his hand breach the surface, but as he did he body locked up and he felt his vision begin to fade.

But before he could expire he felt an armored hand grasp his own and haul him out of the thick liquid. Air. Upon being placed atop the rocky shore, the Ordinal lurched forward and vomited up nothing but yellow. He coughed, wiping away the substance around his eyes. A hand firmly patted his back, causing him to look over his shoulder. One of his sling troopers sat beside him, barking out orders to the others who just entered the cavern. He glanced back down, the wasted Ora pooling with his blood on the rock below.

By the time it took him to realize he could no longer see out of his left eye, his troops had scooped him up and returned back to the ship. He immediately received medical treatment, and his Captain set a course back to the capital to omit him to one of the military hospitals. As he laid in the infirmary, soaked and in pain, he felt his conscious fade and everything went black.

* * *

 

He awoke with Jarvan by his side, looking worried for his friend. His Captain stood not too far, sighing in relief when she noticed him stir awake. He was scolded for his rash decisions and comforted for his loss-  _Wait, his loss?_  Kayn touched his face, feeling the bandages wrapped around his head. He closed his left eye, but it felt strangely empty. He closed his right and there was darkness. He froze up. He cried.

Not out of sadness, no. He cried out of frustration. Losing his eye was a major setback in his quest for strength. Now he would have to backtrack and learn how to see with one eye, he would have to re-train his perception skills, his fighting style- this loss did nothing but set him back.

Kayn had yearned the loss of his left eye. For days he sat in silence in the barren hospital room staring off into the stars or down at his hands. It was a loss that was completely avoidable, but his reaction was too slow, earning him a deep gash across his eye. The Ordinal had received all the best treatment the empire had to offer for his wound, but not even modern medicine could replace what he had lost.

But now- now he didn’t need his eye, for the power Rhaast gave him was coursing through his veins. He was better than ever- he was strong. And he will  _ **continue**_  to gain power.

**Author's Note:**

> No shipping in this installment but will come later. Thank you all for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and a kudo!


End file.
